<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星昴】所谓肉偿（律师x律师，fin.）—《今天是接待访客的日子》番外 by Amber1122</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434280">【星昴】所谓肉偿（律师x律师，fin.）—《今天是接待访客的日子》番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122'>Amber1122</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】今天是接待访客的日子 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这里是位于东京近郊的一处私人别墅区，共有八位住客。</p><p>东京巴比伦/x战记：兽医/樱冢护 x 阴阳师<br/>翼年代记：猎人 x 吸血鬼<br/>私立堀镡学院：校医 x 教师<br/>四月一日侦探事务所：律师 x 律师</p><p>——咦？今天并不是接待访客的日子——</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【星昴】今天是接待访客的日子 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星昴】所谓肉偿（律师x律师，fin.）—《今天是接待访客的日子》番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这里是位于东京近郊的一处私人别墅区，共有八位住客。</p><p>东京巴比伦/x战记：兽医/樱冢护 x 阴阳师<br/>翼年代记：猎人 x 吸血鬼<br/>私立堀镡学院：校医 x 教师<br/>四月一日侦探事务所：律师 x 律师</p><p>——咦？今天并不是接待访客的日子——</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>所谓肉偿<br/>——《今天是接待访客的日子》番外<br/>律师X律师</p><p>【上】</p><p>男人轻笑一声，退后几步靠在门上，整个人放松下来享受着他爱徒的主动。<br/>青年循着他的动作往前一步，过量摄入酒精的后遗症让他动作不是那么稳。急切下又被对方的脚绊了一下，整个人栽倒在对方怀里。<br/>男人的表情几不可见地纠了一下，昴流倒是敏锐地捕捉到了他的异常。</p><p>“你的胳膊……”他很是愧疚。<br/>那里的淤青呈现出可怕的紫褐色，最严重的地方甚至已经发黑。<br/>这人对自己怎么也这样狠，他感觉心口微微抽痛。<br/>“嘘，”男人在他唇上竖起一根手指，没有镜片阻隔的眼睛微微眯起，“这里用来接吻的时候不要说别的。”<br/>“对不起。”他还是没办法不道歉。<br/>没记错的话，昨天晚上他的老师只给他涂了药，自己并未涂，这意味着对方可能接下来的几天内都离不开长袖衬衫的掩护，并且抬手写字都会不那么方便。<br/>“昴流君，我们之间从来不需要‘对不起’这样的字眼。”男人单手捏起他的下巴，另一只手则描摹着他的面部轮廓。温热的指腹从下颌划过鼻梁，最后堪堪停在眼睛的位置。<br/>只消稍微向前那么一丁点儿，就可以戳破眼球的距离。</p><p>他很清楚，那并不是一只有多和蔼的手，他的老师也全然不是什么良善之辈。<br/>大脑发出危险信号，神经系统则把这份恐惧尽职尽责地反馈出来。<br/>喉结做了个吞咽动作，眼皮也在抖，除此之外他不敢制造出更多动静，只小口地喘着气。</p><p>纵使如此，他也不曾闭上眼。<br/>他近乎贪婪地凝视着他的老师，试图在对方深邃的眸子里挖掘出自己一直想要探寻的东西。</p><p>然而，那潭深不见底的琥珀色，一如既往的平静。<br/>波澜不起，一丝涟漪也无。<br/>似乎没有任何人、任何事能让这个男人为之动容。</p><p>他又开始感觉到熟悉的痛，区别于肉体的那部分。</p><p>不知过了多久，男人终于放开手，拍拍他的脸。<br/>定格的时间再次流动，他仿佛被解冻一般，全身的血液重新开始循环。刚才如同是去冰天雪地的环境里走了一遭，冷得叫人难受。</p><p>没给他太多伤神的时间，男人按着他的后脑，吻上他的唇。<br/>温热的触感是数九寒天里烧起的炭炉，贪恋这样的温度，他顺从地张开嘴，接纳侵略者的攻城略地。<br/>男人的舌擦过他的两排牙齿，搜刮着口腔里的唾液。他一退再退，无法只得与那条霸道的舌头纠缠在一起，而后被引导着探进对方嘴里，舔舐吸吮。</p><p>被放开的时候，他终于可以大口呼吸。<br/>在窒息边缘的试探让快感放大了百倍不止，下体已经抬头，全身都在叫嚣着更深入地接触。<br/>他搂着男人的腰，手从柔软的布料下摆探进去，摸着对方坚实有力地脊背，停在肩胛骨的位置。</p><p>“昴流君，”男人把他从身上扯下来，一边替他顺着尚未平复下来的喘息，一边理智地建议，“我们得先解决早饭问题。”<br/>青年张了张嘴，又深吸一口气才把要满溢出来的欲火勉强压下。<br/>知道这人的命令违抗不得，他只好故作轻松地侧面反驳，“老师，延期偿还的话，是要支付利息的。”</p><p>他恨不得就地来一发，连走去床上都嫌远，他的老师竟然还要先吃饭，并且还是需要自力更生自己下厨的情况下。天知道等这些都搞定还会不会有这么好的兴致，美人在怀却不能适时来一发……唉，这位老师真是十分不解风情了。<br/>说来他们之间的第一次也是这样，一个欲火焚身，一个冷静自持。<br/>如果不是他自己主动还真不知要等到猴年马月。</p><p>跟了这人这么久，他当然很清楚对方的行事习惯，无论是教学还是办案，从来都是遵循计划有条不紊，甚至于最让人对人性产生怀疑的案件都能不掺杂任何情感的处理。<br/>但他能跟别的事一样吗？他们已经是这样直白的关系了，师生也好、恋人也好，总归是区别于外面的甲乙丙丁。</p><p>难道这人就不会，不理智那么一点？<br/>是说，恋爱这种事，根本没有人是靠理智来谈得吧？</p><p> </p><p>男人见他已然想入非非，一副欲求不满的表情，冷下声音来开口，“不吃早饭会怎样？”这样问着，手掌则危险地探进睡衣里，从腰线一路滑到臀峰。<br/>“嘶……”他抽了口气，屁股不自觉地绷紧。虽然上过药，但像昨晚那种程度的惩戒，这屁股至少也得疼上一个星期。</p><p>会挨揍。<br/>好嘛！他为那样冷淡的音色而烦心，又在心里吐了吐舌头，你是老师你说了算。</p><p>“啊——”那对可怜的臀瓣还是没逃过这一巴掌，他毫无防备地叫出来，不知这又罚的是什么也不敢捂不敢躲，只好软软地唤了一声，“老师……”<br/>不做就不做，难道连意淫一下都不行吗？<br/>“别绷着！”男人眉间拧出褶皱，虽然面色不善，却也没再发难。<br/>知道这人不是嫌他意淫，感觉稍微好受了点。<br/>也只是稍微而已。</p><p>“唔——”<br/>男人隔着睡裤揉捏他身后的两团肉，替他放松，他不可自抑地发出一声压抑的呻吟。<br/>受过刑的臀肉像这样被爱抚也是很疼的，但疼痛里又混杂着一些难以言说的欲火，大脑忠实地反馈着这疼是谁赐予的，全身的细胞便兴奋起来，就连血液都仿佛被加热过，蹭蹭冒着热气。</p><p>明明已经被禁止，却还是如此直白地显示出欲望。<br/>自从明确了关系，他就不曾掩饰过自己对对方的渴望。</p><p>他的师长，他的恋人。<br/>他的神明。<br/>他爱恋他，痴迷他，甚至于崇拜他。</p><p>告白的是他，主动献身的也是他。<br/>对方是否也这般渴求着他呢？<br/>他不确定起来。</p><p>或许他只是这位老师诸多学生里比较聪明的一个，所以就被多看了两眼。<br/>之后也可能是床上用着顺手，懒得换了。</p><p>如果两个人，对彼此没有同等程度的渴望，真的能被称之为是“相爱”吗？</p><p>【中】</p><p>他被一个人留在原地，男人已经系好围裙去了厨房。</p><p>星史郎正熟练地跟一堆厨具沟通餐点养成，没过多久就感觉一个人形重物挂在身上。<br/>没有回头，也没有避开，男人只是以一贯沉稳的语调提醒了一句，“小心火。”然后就以这种不甚舒服的姿势继续工作。<br/>“嗯。”他闷闷地应了一声。</p><p>“还是生一点？”男人一边这样随口问着一边准备把平底锅里那只三分熟的煎蛋铲到盘子里。<br/>“不……”他在为刚才的事生闷气，就存心想找事儿，“今天想吃熟一点的。”<br/>男人的动作几不可见地僵了一下，在煎蛋的金黄色边儿要跟盘底碰触的前刻停下来，略侧头看了他一眼，只说了一个字，“好。”煎蛋随着应答的最后一个音节被重新放回油锅里。</p><p>等终于按着他一系列稀奇古怪的要求准备好主餐，已经比平时用了多一倍的时间。<br/>星史郎最后煮了咖啡，按照惯例他会给自己那份加上两块方糖。但是今天，他的学生按住了他正准备打开方糖盒盖的手。<br/>“老师，过量糖分摄入……”<br/>“昴流君。”太阳穴跳了跳，就着那样停顿的动作男人深吸了一口气，“你再这样我会打你。”<br/>“……对身体不好。”虽然在那样的目光注视下几乎消音，他还是把被打断的那句话说完。</p><p>明明是律师，却要以这样蛮不讲理的方式对他。<br/>他瘪嘴，垂首站在那里，用肢体语言表明“你打吧”这样的意思。</p><p>男人倒是不客气，扬起手朝他后面两团尚未消火的肉上就是一巴掌。<br/>“嗯呜——”<br/>他吃痛地闷哼，其实那个力道非常轻，根本算不上是罚，只是附加在昨天的基础上还是显得有些麻。<br/>“乖一点。”男人清楚自己手下的分寸，没在意他的反应，低头在他脸颊印了一个吻，拇指擦着刚碰触过的地方，而后捏了一把，“去洗漱，吃饭了。”</p><p>等他乖乖去浴室，男人想了想，还是把方糖盒子重新塞回调料堆里。<br/>偶尔喝点不放糖的咖啡似乎也不错。</p><p>吃过早饭，已经是工作时间，各种电话就连环催命般打了过来。<br/>他今天约了委托人了解案件详情，作为合格的社会人，当然客户至上。<br/>刚起床的那些躁动，也随着太阳的升高而消散殆尽。</p><p>——</p><p>“我能问一下，你从哪里弄来的这个东西吗？”<br/>这个东西，指的是，男人正被他学生铐在床边的，另一头连接着自己手腕上的，一副金属手铐。</p><p>事情要追溯到晚餐前。<br/>对方比他要早回家——这个家指的是这间单身公寓，虽然早上出门前并没有约定过。<br/>但他不会忘记肉偿这件事，他的学生也一样。</p><p>他推开门的时候，昴流已经叫好了外卖在等他，虽然外卖吃起来没什么营养，但偶尔来一顿也无妨，最重要的是它比较节省时间。他的学生从他回家就透露出的焦虑让浪费在这些俗事上的，哪怕多一分钟也会显得无比漫长。<br/>他不动声色地任由对方主动，所以从吃饭到收拾餐桌，再到被拖进浴室洗澡，最后到被强制按在卧室床上——</p><p>他终于忍不住出声。</p><p>“情趣商店买的。”青年这样回答着，手里动作未停，另一副手铐也被打开，“唔，你知道，就是山下小姐的店。”<br/>“那个女人……”星史郎颇感头疼地想捏一下太阳穴，却因为手铐的关系卡住了，这让他的手腕瞬间出现一道红痕。<br/>“星史郎，”他皱眉，“不要这么粗暴。”说着，替他亲爱的老师揉了揉手腕，然后就要去拷另一只手。<br/>“停……”男人尚且自由的那只手避开伸过来的金属刑具，“停一下。”<br/>“老师，”他换了称呼，“契约精神麻烦遵守一下，利息部分我还没有开始计算。”<br/>男人吸了一口气，“昴流君，就算当庭宣判也是可以上诉的。”<br/>“驳回。”青年摆明了不想让步。<br/>“作为一个律师，是要讲道理的。”<br/>“老师，”这位在法庭上口若悬河的皇牌律师目不转睛地看着自己的老师，认真地说，“我不想讲道理了。”</p><p>“好吧……”男人觉得有趣般低笑出声，“不过昴流君，考虑一下，如果我两只手都被铐住，我就没有办法抱着你了。”<br/>这倒是个问题，青年两条好看的眉纠结在一起。半晌，他扔掉另一副手铐，撑着床边贴上男人的胸口。那里还带着尚未干透的水汽，沐浴露混合着这个人独有的体味，他忍不住多嗅了两下。<br/>“下次记得邀请我一起去，”男人顺手把他揉进怀里，贴在他耳边以气声说道，“我们可以挑选一条鞭子。”<br/>青年的身体在听到“鞭子”这个音节的时候不可自抑地抖了一下。<br/>“你会喜欢的。”男人又笑起来，“昴流君，夜晚很长。” </p><p>是的，夜晚很长。</p><p>在性爱上，他很少占据主动，这源于他对这个男人的了解。这个人习惯掌控一切，他从没考虑过要挑战他的权威。<br/>但现在，他不想再压抑自己的欲望。<br/>他想要这个人，他想被他拥有，无法纾解的欲念几乎要把他逼疯。</p><p>他扔掉矜持不再掩饰。<br/>他一口咬上男人的锁骨，以一种要把人拆吃入肚的姿态。</p><p>男人并未被对方的疯狂行径所吓到，纵然一个成年人嘴上不收力道直接咬下来实在很难说是不疼。他反而还发出了一声可以被称之为是愉悦的叹息，很显然对于自己学生兼恋人表现出的、疯狂的占有欲他是全然的享受。</p><p>就这点来说，他们确实是同一类人。</p><p>由青年作为主动方的这场性爱进行得尤为粗暴，亲吻像噬咬、拥抱像撕扯，激烈纠缠的身体，滋生蔓延的欲念，因为有灵魂参与的关系，也显得不那么绝望。<br/>前戏已经进行的足够漫长，对方身上的每一寸角落都被好好爱抚过，更深的欲火叫嚣着被填满的渴望。<br/>青年高高扬起白皙的颈，对着男人勃起的阴茎准备直接坐下去。<br/>那样的动作，看起来颇有些献祭的意味。</p><p>“会伤到自己。” 一直任由对方主动的男人叹口气制止了即将到来的暴行，以一种不甚友善的口气，“昴流君，我不允许你伤害自己。”<br/>像这种对峙，妥协的从来都是他。<br/>青年急不可耐地侧身从柜子里摸出润滑，咬开帽盖，挤出一条塞到身后，但是因为他实在欲火焚身，自己做这种事又姿势别扭，弄了半天也很难自如地扩张开。<br/>“我来。”男人眼里有火在燃烧，他夺过那管润滑，直接朝身上人的股间挤去。<br/>青年的后穴已经比他的意识更快地感受到属于这个男人的熟悉的入侵，很快就软下来，甚至还作出邀请般饥渴地开合着。<br/>男人没有犹豫，他扶着青年的腰，让对方借助体重的力量坐下来。肿胀的阴茎瞬间被温暖的肠壁包裹，又湿又软的肠道刺激着他一直没放松的神经。他发出一种被好好服侍着的喘息，并赞赏般亲吻着他学生的唇，“昴流君，你真美味。”</p><p>男人重新拿回主动权，因为右手还跟床栏连在一起的关系，让他翻身的时候一条胳膊只能举在头顶被对方压在脖下，但这并不妨碍什么，甚至还会让他们更深地靠近彼此。<br/>毫不温柔地操弄，穴口承受着粗暴的拉扯，完全撤出再整根莫入，燃尽理智的快感逼得青年眼泪都要出来。他死死抓着男人的后背，直到那里出现两条肉眼可见的血痕。</p><p>“老师……”再被操得很了，青年只能低声呜咽着，翻来覆去也只有这个名字，“星史郎……”</p><p>【下】</p><p>射精后的怠倦让男人半眯着眼靠在枕头上，那只自由的手则慢慢摸着他额前被汗水润湿的发，没有说话。<br/>“老师，”还是他率先打破沉默，高潮后的声音还未褪去情欲，刚才的姿势实在不怎么舒服，他重新翻身上来，趴在对方胸口，感受着那里活着的证明，“延后支付需要利息。”<br/>“嗯？”他的老师回答得很随意，有力的手指还未放开他的额发，“你想要什么利息？”<br/>或许是经历了这样一场性爱之后，身体能分给大脑用来恐惧的能量实在不多，所以他突然感觉无所畏惧，“你回答我一个问题。”<br/>男人用目光示意他继续。<br/>“星史郎，”他直呼了对方的名字，“你真的……喜欢我吗……”他本来想用“爱”这个字眼，出口却变成“喜欢”，仿佛这样就可以守住最后一丝希望。</p><p>那些细碎的不安，一点点积累下来，终于也化成悬在心头上虎视眈眈的利刃。</p><p>听到这样的问题，男人眼里闪过一丝危险的光，而后就是能把人逼死的沉默。<br/>良久之后，男人用一贯的那种、不带起伏的声调，命令道：“去把衣柜最下层的东西拿来。”<br/>他微微愣在原地，一时反应不过来对方想做什么。<br/>男人对他的无动于衷有些不满，皱着眉，“昴流君，别让我重复两遍。”<br/>他坐起来，跳下床。衣柜最下层有什么他当然很清楚，拉开门，果然，一把木质戒尺安静地躺在里面。<br/>这是他第一次挨打之后，星史郎特意去订做的。戒尺尾端镂刻了一个小小的逆五芒星，拍在身上的时候，时刻提醒他，这份痛来自于何人。</p><p>而现在，自己去取刑具这种事，在心理上更是有着莫大的羞耻。</p><p>虽然不知这人要罚什么，他还是乖巧地跪在床边，双手递上那把戒尺。<br/>男人也不表态，只扫了他一眼，意味不明地“嗯”了一声。<br/>直到他久跪之下几不可查地开始颤抖，男人才接过那把戒尺，拍拍自己的腿，“上来。”<br/>他趴在熟悉的位置，感受到戒尺不间隔任何布料地直接贴着臀肉。<br/>那两团昨晚才被好好疼爱过的肉立刻紧张起来。但这是不被允许的，他调动所有反射神经来安抚受惊的臀肉，希望它们能在这个男人发现之前放松下来。<br/>“乖。”似乎是对他的自觉表示满意，男人奖励般低头碰了下他的唇。</p><p>冰冷的尺身戳着他的臀峰，明明是惩戒，却因为双方的关系而看起来透着一股说不出的情色气。</p><p>“啊——”<br/>第一下是收了三分力道的警示，但在前一天可怜的臀肉几乎褪了一层皮的情况下，也是非常不好受。<br/>一下之后，男人就停下来。戒尺再次贴在肉上，让他有足够的时候去体会这种疼，不同于皮带的抽痛，更不是巴掌那种肌肤相贴的感觉，而是一种难以描述的钝痛。</p><p>“这是让你记着，是谁让你疼。”男人的声音里隐含了怒气，“到现在还在怀疑这种事，你真是……”</p><p>之后是连续的几下，但力道明显轻了下来。<br/>虽说如此，刚高潮完的身体也正是最敏感的时候，痛楚无形中又被放大百倍。<br/>并且这个男人从来不会告诉他要打多少下，他也从没有叫停的权利，刑期的长短完全取决于对方的意志。</p><p>肿胀的感觉和一抽一抽的钝痛还是逼得他抽泣起来。<br/>人在疼痛面前总是如此坦白。<br/>不知道多少下之后，男人压着他的腰，扔掉戒尺换成手。<br/>比刚才更轻缓的力道，挠得他心里痒痒的。况且这样的姿势，他的下体就抵在对方大腿上，挨打还能勃起，他控制不了自己的身体对这个人作出反应。<br/>他不相信这人发现不了。</p><p>双臀又被染过一层崭新的红，“很漂亮的颜色。”男人似乎很满意自己的杰作，他终于再次笑起来。<br/>青年可就没有那么好受了，在被这样对待下，他只能微微扭动着身体，来缓解那疼痛与欲火交杂的快感。<br/>男人没有阻止他的动作，只似有若无地擦过他的臀逢。穴口开合，那里从不曾掩饰过邀请。于是非常自然地，男人就势插了一根手指进去。<br/>再次被情欲侵袭的甬道又湿又软。</p><p>没有着急进一步动作，男人撤出手指，拉着他的手到自己胯下，刚发泄过的柱体已然再次坚挺。<br/>“会对你有欲望是显而易见之事。”男人附在他耳边缓缓道，“去控制这样的感情，并不容易。”</p><p>人类啊，是花费了数百数千年才进化掉发情期这种事。<br/>靠理智来规范行为，是人之所以为人的根本。</p><p>“我做不到，像你那样……”昴流突然剧烈挣动起来，“理智这种事……我对你……我没办法……”<br/>“不需要你做到，”星史郎安抚地拍着他的背，“你的人生由我来负责。”<br/>“我控制不了自己……”他对自己感到绝望。<br/>“你是我的，交给我就好。”</p><p>你是我的，我赋予的一切你都没有拒绝的权利。<br/>我让你疼，让你痛苦。<br/>亦赐予你欢愉。<br/>这份感情，反之亦然。</p><p>大千世界，六合八荒，唯有你我。<br/>他漂浮于虚空，纵使这虚妄之空里只有他们二人，依然不足以使他落地。</p><p>“第一眼见到你的时候，我就在想……”男人亲吻着他的手背，以一种轻缓到似在自言自语的声音慢慢开口。</p><p>我会把你打上记号，蒙上双眼，绑上锁链，关进笼子。<br/>你那双好看的绿眼睛里将只会映出我一个人的影子。<br/>你的双手亦不再被允许碰触除我之外的任何东西。<br/>你是只属于我一个人的。</p><p>纵然说着这样近乎疯狂的假设，他的神情依旧不见起伏。最后他摩挲着青年因情欲而泛红的唇，轻轻问：“害怕吗？”<br/>刚挨完打的人安静地趴着，听到对方这样残忍的剖白反而平静下来。<br/>“我很高兴。”他的眼睛里散开一层水雾，小声抽泣，“谢谢你。”</p><p>只有这样才能感到安心，如此强烈到扭曲的情感。</p><p>这个答案让男人瞳孔猛地收缩，或许是惊讶也或许是了然，他拨开青年额前浸湿汗水的发，动作极轻地擦掉他眼角的泪，小心翼翼地如同对待一件易碎品，“我不想伤害你。”</p><p>是靠什么来压抑这样深扭曲的感情呢？<br/>凌驾于如此深沉的欲念之上的，又是什么呢？</p><p>“这些，都不可怕吗？”男人又问了一遍。<br/>他再次摇头。<br/>某个瞬间，他仿佛看到大片大片纷飞的樱吹雪，填满了那原本一片荒芜的原野。<br/>“比起来，还是我的死亡会让你更无法接受吗？”男人显然还记得昨天这人对某件事表现出的惊惧。<br/>他没有再作出正面回答，只是狂热信徒般亲吻着对方，又咬又舔。<br/>他根本无法表述自己到底有多喜欢这个人。</p><p>爱是盔甲也是软肋。<br/>爱是失控也是克制。</p><p>男人再次射在他体内的时候，并没有马上撤出，两个人就着相连的姿势紧紧拥抱在一起。男人贴在他耳边，牙齿轻轻咬着他的耳垂，修长有力的手掌揉捏着泛起红紫的臀瓣。青年因为他的动作而微微颤抖，不自觉地扭动着腰肢，更深地嵌进他怀里，嘴里则发出一种明显是被疼爱着的、粘腻的呻吟。<br/>两个人的身体无比契合，男人看着青年那潭翠绿色里毫不掩饰地、几乎要满溢出来的爱意，微眯起眼来，朝对方轻吹一口气。<br/>一种绝对掌控的愉悦感包裹住他的灵魂，他享受着这样单纯的迷恋。</p><p>他的一切都属于他。<br/>他感觉血液里叫嚣着的躁狂慢慢平复下来。</p><p>他笑起来，给出最后的回答。</p><p>昴流君。<br/>会爱上一个人，于我来说，已是最失去理智之事。</p><p>fin.</p><p>发生在第二天早上的小剧场。</p><p>一大清早，星史郎先生的手机铃声不合时宜地响起，他习惯性伸手去摸，才意识到右手还被铐在床栏上，无奈只能扭曲着身体换左手摸过来。<br/>而此时他的学生也因为这阵姑且算是噪音的声音醒来。<br/>星史郎看着屏幕上的来电显示，把手机扔给他的学生，“说我不在。”<br/>小律师拿起还在欢快叫着的手机看了一眼，对那上面显示的名字有些吃惊，毕竟现在真的很早。<br/>最后，他还是按下了接听键。</p><p>小律师：兽医先生，早上好。<br/>兽医：唔，早上好，你那位亲爱的老师在吗？<br/>小律师：星史郎先生说他不在。<br/>兽医：……好吧，那请你转告。<br/>小律师：如果是我帮得上忙的事情……<br/>兽医：请他解释一下，为什么我会收到一张帐单，内容是一间单身公寓的隔音海绵装修费？<br/>小律师：……<br/>兽医：并且地址跟你们现在正躺在床上的那间非常凑巧得一致？<br/>小律师：（看了床榻之人一眼）兽医先生，事实上，星史郎先生只是签了自己的名字。<br/>兽医：（笑）是吗？<br/>小律师：是的，从法律层面上来讲，在一张帐单上签下自己名字完全没有任何问题<br/>兽医：（笑）你是在跟我说……法律吗？<br/>小律师：啊理论上是这样，实际上……（笑）可能是因为星史郎先生没有钱吧。<br/>兽医：（惊）律师的薪水有这么低吗？<br/>小律师：我想应该不是这个问题，大概是因为他的工资卡不在自己手里吧。<br/>兽医：……请转达我的同情。</p><p>【小剧场完】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>